Emperor Marx
Introduction Animehoody is a youtuber and countdown maker that has been in several videos and created such wonderful psuedo-memes such as " el slimo" and "my sideburns burn for justice." He loves collaborating with fellow countdown makers/video creators. He is confirmed for the greatest sideburns of the gaming family as of yet. Story Animehoody started his youtube career on his quaint little channel.He made his first video in August of 2010 that being "Top 10 comic book villians" It was terribe and not worth mentioning in detail.After that he started to do videos more often.Most of them are just random videos of him doing whatever the hell he felt like. After a few months of being inactive he decided to look up "top 10 bosses" as he is very knowledgable on that subject.He came across JonTron's video of it,Which is his favorite top 10 list of his.Afterwords he came across fawfuls minion list and enjoyed it.So he decided to type in "top 10" and with that he discovered the countdown community. After looking for something to audition that fits his tastes,he found zmurcielagos top 10 final bosses list.He done an audition for it,and he managed to enter.He looked at some other auditions and saw slycooper745's audition.He subscribed to him,he PM'd hoody and after a back and forth discussion,he asked if he had skype,he responded no.And decided to make one,After about a 3 hour discussion with him.Sly asked him if he wanted to meet some other countdown artists.Then he met kaiskov,MsReshiram,and the water waka. He has became close friends with all of them.He then released his first countdown "Top 14 Metroid Fusion Boss battles" and has been video making comatose for almost a year as far as his main channel. However, he's as active as ever on his side channels, and is currently working with a few of his fellow countdown makers and his close personal friends on a new channel. Personality Jared is extremely overconfident, to the point where he believes he cannot lose, no matter how badly he's been beaten down. He takes extreme pride in his muscles and his sideburns. Who has said in many a group chat, that his sideburns will somehow save the world, even though they are not as willing to believe it. His huge ego has only seemed to increase upon his return to his main channel. Where his dickish personality erupts from him more often than not. Other members of the animehoody crew, simply believe he is faking it, even though its pretty obvious by this point he isn't Trivia *While not known for certain he is most likely one of the taller members reaching at 6'2.5. *His appearance in his first videos *before they were deleted*depicted him as a young man with a trilby hat and a pair of sunglasses later videos just show him in a usually in a white t-shirt or some variation on it. *He has quite a few clones living at his house, no one ever seems to ever question this. * Loves his sideburns. *Loves boss battles. *His Skype is called AcidDragon64. *His birthday is December 15th,1997. *His youtube name is a complete lie, he doesn't wear a hoodie nor watch anime HE IS A HACK. *Is pretty athletic. *Loves the color black. *Hates X-blades to a near insane amount. *Has ADD, and is prone to running around his room during group chats to show other members random things, (such as the honking dinosaur, and el slimo) *Is an avid comic fan. *Has been rumored to be the "god of sideburns" and has a second form, but no one has ever tried to battle him to witness it. *Favorites in order are Jiggypuff, Bowser, and Link. *His favorite franchise of all time is the monster hunter series. *Is also a fan of the Pokemon,Lost planet,and Yugioh series. *Is good friends with Benjamin(maverickhunterzero75), Cadeen(RetardedScraggy), Austin(boltofshadow),Ty(TyTheNinGamer), and many more members of the gaming family. *Don't ask him why his favorite character is marx unless you have alot of time. Quotes *I am animehoody * My sideburns will save the world! you'll see! you'll all see! * ...........get out............. * Man, i love black suits and pink ties * I may be just the side burned fellow to do it. * You think you can kill me you reptilian queer? simply because your bigger, stronger, faster, and have the ability to breathe fire? bah, bitch i got sideburns! * Sex jelly NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Thy savior dr. Faker has returned! * Back in my day, i fought jesus. * NOOOOOO....! I HAD IT BEATEN!!!! * .....goddamnit. * What does it want from me?*crying* Series Countdownns Jared Plays Sketches What the Game Family think of Master Marx "your a god blessed genius! All you need now is a better mic" MsReshiram Category:Countdown Makers Category:AVGM Makers Category:Non Bronies Category:Americans Category:Members Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Policy Category:Animehoody Characters